


mistletoe's memories

by sasshee



Series: through the holidays [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: Christmas is the season of giving and receiving love. Maybe that's what the Christmas spirit is making them realize, their love that never faded.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: through the holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	mistletoe's memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of trick or treat (the halloween fic). i just realized that there was so little seho in trick or treat so I decided to write a little Christmas special for it.

Sejun’s been crying for ten minutes already. Sehun has to leave the country for some overseas business. Junmyeon’s been trying to make up for some reason just for _their_ son to stop crying.

Sejun has really been attached with Sehun in the short time that they’ve been hanging out. After that Halloween night, Sehun always goes to their house, almost every day. Junmyeon doesn't really know how many times Sehun had visited their house because he had lost count already. On Sehun's every visit, he always brings some snacks for Sejun and never forgets to bring some new toys for his son.

Junmyeon had noticed the big swift in Sejun's personality. Sejun talks a lot to them now, which isn't a usual thing before. He initiates things with his father, and he sometimes prefers Sehun's cookies rather than his, which was Sejun's favorite for like, five long years. Jealousy isn't really his thing, but whenever their son says that he loves Sehun's cookies, his heart breaks a little.

Things are still kind of awkward between them, or maybe, he's the only one being awkward. Sehun tried to talk to him whenever he has a chance. He tries to make small talks, but Junmyeon just can't talk to Sehun yet, like properly.

He had considered it already. _Considered and accepted the_ fact that no matter what happens, no matter what he does, Sehun will be already in their lives for the next few days, for the next few months, and the next few years, well, maybe. Nothing's certain yet but Junmyeon knows Sehun needs to stay especially when Sejun knows him already.

And Junmyeon isn't that selfish. Those little moments that Sejun and Sehun had spent together, he had always known that Sehun needs to be there, even just for Sejun, as he grows up.

And despite holding himself back, deep in his heart, he still holds on to that little chance of them, getting back together. He still loves Sehun. _God_. It never faded. And that's what sucks because even though Sehun had hurt him when he disappeared in the thin air like a bubble, six freaking years ago, he doesn't feel any anger towards him now. Minseok must be really right about this. He must be fucking dumb for this.

“Sejun, baby. Look. I’ll be back before Christmas. I’ll get you a present. Are there any toys you really wanna have?” Sehun asks in hopes of making his son stop crying. But unfortunately, it didn't have an effect on Sejun. The poor baby continues to cry. “What about a lego set? The ones we saw on youtube last time? What do you think?”

“Y-you’ll buy me that?”

“Of course baby, whatever you want.”

“O-okay.”

“We’re good already?”

“Maybe.”

“Sejun is playing with Daddy,” Sehun chuckles. “Now that we’re good, can I go already? I’ll be late for my flight, baby. I’ll be riding an airplane.”

“Airplane?”

“Yeah. Do you wanna ride it someday?” Sehun asks, and Sejun nods. He can’t just help but to ruffle Sejun’s fluffy hair because of his cuteness. “Alright baby, we’ll ride it soon, okay?”

“When will you come back, daddy?”

“A week before Christmas. Promise me you’ll be a good boy to your Dada, okay?”

“Promise me too that you’ll come back, okay?”

“Pinky promise, baby," Sehun says as he raises his pinky finger.

“Sehun, you’ll be so late already. Go now.”

Sehun pulls his son towards him, hugging him tightly. “Bye-bye, Sejun. I’ll miss you. I love you so much,” he says as he pulls away, then he leans to kiss his son on his cheeks.

As he stands up, he turns to Junmyeon. “I’ll be back.”

“Alright.”

“No goodbye hug?”

“No,” he sternly says. “Go now.”

“Really? I can’t get anything?”

“No, you won’t. You’ll be so late so leave now.”

Sehun just chuckles at him, then he turns to Sejun who is currently beside him, holding his shirt with his small hands. He crouches to level his son, then he cups his cheeks. Sejun kisses both of his cheeks before he hugs him. It’s so tight that it hurts him to leave him behind again.

Junmyeon separates Sejun from him. “You really need to go now. Don’t look at him. It would just make things hard for you.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go now.”

Sehun tries to lean on him to kiss his cheeks but he stops him and pushes him outside. But instead of getting annoyed, Sehun just smiles at them and he throws two small flying kisses for Sejun and obviously, for him too, before getting into the car.

🎄

It is December 20th, a chilly morning greets him as he wakes up. Sejun is still sleeping in his room, wrapped in his thick comforter. Even though he wants to sleep in more, he has still to prepare the cake orders from him, so he got no choice but to get up. He opens his phone first to check the orders, and when he's about to close his phone, it rings, showing Sehun's profile. He let it ring three times first before he finally swipes it to the right.

"Hey," he greets.

 _"Good morning_ ," Sehun says, and he can tell that the man is now sleepy, his deep raspy bed voice is noticeable. "I'm sorry Junmyeon, but I think I can't make it tomorrow. I need to extend my stay here for three days more."

He goes silent for a while. He knew it. This isn't working right and he knew who loses in this game. It's them. And what angers him is that Sejun is really looking forward to seeing Sehun tomorrow. But what right does he have to complain? None. So he just decides to keep it to himself. "Okay."

" _Junmyeon_."

"It's okay. Take your time."

" _Stop it,"_ Sehun continues. And that irritates him because he knew that Sehun knew what he feels right now.

"Stop what?"

" _God, I know you."_ Sehun implies. _"I'm going home before Christmas, I promise. I promised that to you and Sejun and I won't break it."_

"As you should. Don't break my son's heart or else...I'm going to hunt you down."

_"You're not mad anymore, right?"_

"I am still, so shut up and think of a way of what to say to Sejun."

 _"I'll face time you later when I wake up. I'm going to talk to him,"_ Sehun says, and Junmyeon hears him yawn softly.

"What time is it there?" he asks.

" _Three in the morning."_

"Oh...hang up now and sleep already."

He hears Sehun chuckles on the other end of the line. " _You're concerned,"_ he teases.

"Nah, I just want to make sure you can make it here alive and live with your promise to Sejun," he says, rolling his eyes while smiling.

_"Alright, bye. Good morning again."_

"Sleep now."

_"Junmyeon..."_

"What?"

" _I'm going to go home before Christmas. I won't break my promise, okay?"_

"Yeah, hang up now."

" _Remember that. I promised. I'll be there."_

"I will. And I will end this call because you keep blabbering things instead of sleeping. Sleep now. Bye." Junmyeon hangs the call up since Sehun was too stubborn to do it. He then goes out of the room and walks towards the kitchen. He prepares all that he needs, and he starts working while he sips his morning coffee.

🎄

It's lunchtime when Junmyeon phone rings, displaying Sehun's number. He quickly answers it as he reaches for his phone stand to place it in front of them.

"Hi Daddy!" Sejun enthusiastically greets, waving his hands excited as he munches his food.

"Sejun your mouth is still full. Remember what I've told you?"

Sejun nods and when his mouth is empty, he mutters a small sorry.

Sehun notices Sejun's frown so he gets his attention again. _"Is that your lunch, Sejun?"_

Sejun nods. "Yes."

_"I'm also eating, but it's still my breakfast."_

"Daddy, when will you come home?" Sejun asks, and Junmyeon looks at him as if he's sending a telepathic message of _'you better make sure he won't cry or else...'_

 _"Oh, about that..."_ he starts. _"I'll go home before Christmas, okay? Just wait for three days more, alright?"_

"But you pinky promised me that you're coming home today!" he pouts as he talks.

_"I'm sorry baby. I'll just make it up to you."_

"But I want your cookies already."

Sehun looks at Junmyeon, grinning, and the latter just rolls his eyes, causing him to chuckle. _"You do love my cookies more than you love your Dada's, huh?"_

Junmyeon turns to Sejun, and he sees his son nodding at Sehun's question. He can't help but pout at that. "I'll just make your cookies later, Sejun. Besides, three days—" he raises his hands to make the number three gesture—" aren't that long. You can wait, right baby?"

_"We'll bake cookies when I go home. I promise. Okay?"_

"Okay," Sejun answers, then he takes a bite from his chicken drumstick.

_"Alright, this is already settled. Continue eating baby so that you'll grow up. I love you."_

"I love you too, Daddy."

_"I love you more. Now eat."_

And they eat together as they face time. Sometimes Sehun says something that makes Sejun laugh, and that really makes Junmyeon heart swell in awe.

🎄

A knock on the door made him stop putting icings on the cake he's currently designing. When he opens the door, a tall man greets him, holding a matte black suitcase on his left, and almost five paper bags on his right.

"You're here? I thought you're gonna arrive tomorrow?"

"I rushed my works. And it's Christmas eve tomorrow. I won't miss it just for work. I've missed a lot of holidays with you guys."

"You don't have to do that," he says, and when it got quiet, he speaks again. "Sejun is still asleep."

"Won't you invite me in?"

"Oh right," he chuckles. "Why did you bring your suitcase here?"

Sehun places his suitcase at the corner."I went here straight. I could just go home later if you don't want me here. And also, I want to surprise you and Sejun."

"Ah shut it," Junmyeon says as he strides back to the kitchen, and Sehun follows him quietly.

Sehun sits in front of him, slumping his back on the chair. "What are you doing though? Baking cookies?"

"No, I'm baking cakes. I do this for a living, you know."

"Oh," Sehun exclaims. "Anyway, I bought you something," the man says before he hands him a white paper bag.

Junmyeon eyes the paper bag, then he reads the small card attached to it with nothing but his name, written messily by Sehun. "What's this?"

"Open it."

He opens the bag slowly, and his mouth waters when he recognizes what's inside it. "Gummy worms..." he excitedly says, then he looks at Sehun, who's smiling at him brightly. "...you remembered."

"Of course."

"I suddenly remember the time when I was carrying Sejun," Junmyeon says, then he suddenly stops when he feels like he's oversharing things just because he's happy.

"What happened?" Sehun asks.

He looks at him straight in his eyes, and when he confirmed that the man is actually interested, he continues.

"You know this is my favorite right?" He says and Sehun nods. "It was, I think, the third week or fourth week of January. I felt sick and moody so Minseok checked up on me, and he brought me these," he says, pointing to the boxes Sehun had given him.

"He was like _'Junmyeonnie I brought you something that will surely make you happy'_ and placed these in front of me. And then when he opened it, I suddenly felt nauseous and I puked on the floor because I didn't make it to the sink since my head was acting up. So after he cleaned my mess, he interrogated me, asking me what I've eaten and all since he knew that I won't and can't say no to these gummy worms. And then..."

"Sejun happened because of that New Year's drunk sex, right?" Sehun cuts him off and he nods, blushing upon the mention of it so he has to turn around to the oven to check his other cakes.

It was actually their first time. For the whole year of their relationship, they were just contented with the makeouts they do.

It was a mutual decision that they won't step to that boundary. Not until that year-end party.

When he is finally done composing himself, he turns to Sehun again and continues the story.

"So yeah, that happened and he got all panicky upon the thought and rushed out to buy me a pregnancy test. And it turns out that I was indeed pregnant. He, of course, scolded me and told me to call you."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't answer any of my calls and I started panicking about how I'm gonna tell my aunt, Minseok's mother, about Sejun without you. And yeah, we got to hide it, like, for several months but a month later, I got sick again and Minseok had to call his mom and tell her about me. I got scolded again but at least we got to convince her that I'll keep Sejun. And the rest was history."

"I'm really sorry Junmyeon."

"It's okay. I got to raise Sejun well so no worries."

"Sorry, and thank you for keeping him and raising him well."

Junmyeon takes that opportunity to stare at Sehun for some seconds. "Of course, he's my child, what else should I do?"

"You have another option..."

"An option that didn't even cross my mind," Junmyeon quickly cuts him off. Sehun just nods at him as he watches him continue designing the cake.

🎄

"Junmyeon!" Sehun calls. "How do I do Sejun's bath?"

Junmyeon rushes to the bathroom only to see Sehun struggling, confused about how he'll prepare their son's bath.

"Oh, it actually depends on how you want it. I mean, you could just shower him, like how people do it normally or you could prepare him a bubble bath."

"He likes bubble bath, too?"

"Yes?" he says, confused. "And what about it?"

"I just remember that you love them too, you know. I mean, we used to shower together before," Sehun says while grinning mischievously.

"Shut up."

"Don't you miss it?" Sehun asks. "You know, old times."

Sehun stares at him, and he stares back, not wanting to lose at Sehun's little game. They stay like that for a moment before they heard the little footsteps Sejun makes. Junmyeon breaks the eye contact first as he turns to see Sejun.

"Dada, Daddy," he mutters. "When will I take a bath?"

"Oh, wait for a minute baby. I'm gonna prepare you a bubble bath," Junmyeon says as he walks toward the bathtub.

While he is filling up the tub, Sehun went over to Sejun and carries him, distracting him from being bored by playing peek-a-boo in front of the bathroom mirror. Junmyeon can't help but smile at the two. Sejun is giggling so loud and Sehun keeps on making weird faces as they play.

When the tub was filled, he began putting a non-sensitive soap in the tub. As it became more bubbly, he walks towards the two and joins them for a while. Sejun looks so happy and his heart just felt contented.

Sehun puts Sejun inside the tub, playing bubbles with him. Junmyeon just stands there, and when he felt the need to go out already, Sehun throws bubbles towards his face. He's so close to combust but as he hears Sejun's giggles, he goes near the tub to get a handful of bubbles and he playfully slaps it on Sehun's cheeks. Sejun keeps on giggling at them so he decided to just indulge it and go along with Sehun.

Laughter fills the bathroom as they keep on playing around, just like old times.

"Sehun, stop it," he says, his clothes are almost full of bubbles.

"No, you stop first."

"Sejun is cold already. Stop."

"Promise me you'll stop throwing me bubbles."

"I promise."

"Okay," Sehun says as he slowly lowers his hands and goes near them. As soon as he is kneeling to Sejun, Junmyeon pours the remaining bubbles in his hand on Sehun's head. He laughs out loud, Sejun too. Sejun then goes closer to his daddy, reaching for the bubbles in his hair.

"Daddy has bubble horns, dada."

"He looks funny right?" he asks his baby then reaches for a high five.

"I see that you guys are teaming up against me. Daddy is sad, Sejun," Sehun says as he fakes a cry. Junmyeon looks at him in shock, then cackles up for Sehun's third-person talk.

"Why? Daddy, don't cry."

"Sehun, stop acting up," he scolds. "He's gonna cry too."

"Sejun, your dada is scolding me."

"I hate you," he says before he turns to Sejun and pouts, "Aren't you choosing me, Sejun? You know I love you, right? And you love me, right?"

Sejun nods at him and he smiles at his victory.

"How about daddy, Sejun?"

"I love you too, Daddy."

He looks at Sehun, quite irritated. But Sehun just looks at him as if he is bringing up a challenge.

Junmyeon stands up before he loses his patience. "Now we should stop this. We're almost thirty minutes in here. Sejun might catch a cold."

Thankfully, Sehun nods. "Okay, I agree."

Junmyeon let Sehun took over. He watches how gently Sehun washes Sejun as if he is some sort of a porcelain glass that would be broken quickly if not handled gently. When he's finally done, the man turns to him and he quickly hands him the towel.

"Shower after this, you might catch a cold too," Sehun says.

"You too."

"Are you suggesting a shower together?" Sehun asks, smirking.

"No, shut it."

Sehun chuckles and turns to Sejun to wipe him dry. "I'll handle Sejun, don't worry. Just tell me where his clothes are. You shower first. I'll just shower after you."

🎄

Many children and teens are outside, singing different Christmas carols. Sejun excitedly hands out candies to other kids as soon as they finish singing.

Junmyeon is standing by the door, watching Sejun out. Sehun walks near him and stands beside the smaller. When Junmyeon recognizes his presence, he looks up to him and offers a small smile at him before turning back to Sejun.

"Hey," Sehun calls.

"What?"

"Look up."

"What?" Junmyeon looks up, and he just realizes that every door in his house has a mistletoe. "...oh."

"We're standing under a mistletoe."

He closes his eyes because he knew already what Sehun meant by that. "What do you want?"

"A kiss or you shall bear bad luck throughout the year~" Sehun singsongs and he can't help but scoff.

"That's childish."

"It isn't. Remember, this is why _we_ happened."

"I was pressured to kiss you, don't make it a big deal."

"You have a big crush on me, don't deny it," Sehun says proudly.

Junmyeon faces him. "As if you don't too.”

"You're cute. How could I not?"

"Stop."

Sehun chuckles as his teasing is working. "You're blushing."

"I am not."

"Your cheeks are turning tomato red. I feel like if I touch it, I'd get burns," he raises his finger as he prompts to touch Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon slaps Sehun's fingers away. "Don't you dare..."

"Kiss me or bad luck, choose between the two. I mean, if I were you, I'd rather choose to kiss you. I won't risk a year of bad luck."

"This is so childish."

"Come on," he encourages. Sehun then lowers himself a bit and pouts as he closes his eyes.

A couple of seconds later, he felt Junmyeon's lips against his for a moment. He slowly opens his eyes and Junmyeon is already looking towards Sejun's direction, arms crossed, maybe due to the winter cold or maybe to ease up whatever he feels.

"Didn't think that you'd actually do it..." he says, still in shock. "I was kind of joking."

"I hate you."

"It doesn't sound like it, but okay,” Sehun says as he smiles. It makes his stomach go somersault, a great feeling that only Junmyeon can give him, throughout all those years.

🎄

"We're making Christmas cookies?" Sejun excitedly asks, carrying his chick plushie in his hand.

"Yes baby. Are you excited?"

Sejun nods as he sits on the chair. He settles the chick plushie on the chair beside him.

Junmyeon brings out all the ingredients needed. Eggs, flour, baking soda, sugars, chocolates, and the bowls and pans. Sehun cracks the eggs and prepares the wet ingredients, while Junmyeon prepares the dry ingredients.

"You still remember this? I mean the steps?"

"I don't forget easily, Junmyeon. Besides, this was a learned gift from you. I enjoyed baking because of you."

"Right," Junmyeon deadpans.

They continue doing their tasks and when they finish it, they start to combine the dry and wet ingredients. They both watch their son as Sejun watches them, busy eating the chocolate chips.

They eat the remaining chocolate chips as they wait for the cookies to be done. While waiting, Junmyeon notices that Sejun’s eyes are getting heavy so he calls Sehun’s attention, making him take care of their son.

“Sejun,” he gently pats his arms. “Take a bath first. Santa doesn’t give gifts to those kids who don’t take a bath before sleeping.”

Sejun slowly opens his eyes and he raises his hands, so Sehun carries him to the bathroom.

🎄

"Baby, you have to sleep or else, Santa won't come here to give you your gift," Junmyeon says as he combs Sejun’s hair.

"Can't I meet him, Dada?"

"He'll meet you in your dreams baby. So now sleep. We'll wake you up when your gift arrives, okay?"

"Okay."

Junmyeon puts the comb back to the table. "Shall I cuddle you up?" he asks. "But you're a big boy already, I think you need to practice sleeping without being cuddled."

Sehun sets his phone aside then lays beside Sejun as he sees his son pouting. "Do you want me to cuddle you or you want me to carry you?"

"Carry."

"Alright then," he says as he stands up. He then carries Sejun in his arms as he sways, humming some lullabies. After some minutes, he felt that Sejun became lighter, an indication that his child already fell asleep. He looks at Junmyeon, who is currently laying on the bed, busy on his phone. He seems to notice his gaze as he looks upon him.

"Oh, put him here."

Sehun lays Sejun slowly, placing a kiss on his forehead after.

"Are you gonna sleep?"

"No."

"You wanna drink?"

"You're inviting me for a drink in my own house?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go."

Junmyeon goes to the kitchen first. He takes the wine at the rack and pours it into their glasses as he waits for Sehun to come down. He sips the sweet red wine, then he busies himself scrolling through his phone. He then plays some classical music on his Spotify to ease up his mind.

"I thought you can't drink wine," Sehun says as he pulls a chair. Junmyeon then looks up at him.

"Yeah, before. But you're actually right. It tastes good."

"I know right," Sehun smiles as he makes himself comfortable on his chair. The silence is comfortable. It is something peaceful, but Sehun wants a conversation.

"Junmyeon," he calls. "Do you wanna talk about something?"

"I don't know,” Junmyeon shrugs. “What else do we need to talk about?"

"Us."

"Us?" Junmyeon repeats.

"I mean...with Sejun."

Junmyeon adjusts himself from his seat, then he sips his wine empty. "May I know what are your plans before? Before you found us. Are you gonna settle here for good already?"

"Yeah, that was the initial plan. But now, I guess I'm really gonna settle for good here. I mean...if you allow me..."

"To Sejun's life?" Junmyeon blabbers out.

Sehun just nods. He wanted to say something else, but he thinks it’s not yet the right time. "Yeah..."

"I think I have no choice on that matter. I mean, you are also his father. Sejun deserves to grow up with you, _with us_."

“Well yeah. I agree,” Sehun says before he gulps the remaining wine on his glass. “Anyway, Junmyeon, I have something for you,” he says as he reaches for the small box that he placed on the chair beside him.

"What's that?"

"My Christmas present to you."

"You know you don't need to."

"But I want to," he insists. "Give me your hand."

Junmyeon extends his arms, and Sehun holds it gently as he puts on the silver bracelet with some dangling moon and stars.

"I saw this...and I thought of you. You still like these celestial bodies, right?"

Junmyeon stares lovingly at it. His heart flutters at the thought of Sehun remembering little things about him. "Yeah. Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. Just this moment...this moment is already a great Christmas gift to me. Thank you, Junmyeon. Thank you for letting me into your lives again despite what happened before,” Sehun says, his hand is still holding Junmyeon’s. “But can I ask something else as a Christmas present?”

“What?”

“Dance with me,” Sehun says. “Just like before.”

Junmyeon looks at him ridiculously. “I don’t know how to dance. You know that.”

“I’ll always guide you, you know. Come on,” Sehun chuckles and he urges Junmyeon to stand. Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, and Junmyeon places his hands on Sehun’s shoulders. He starts swaying Junmyeon slowly, not minding the unmatched music that is currently playing on Junmyeon's phone. 

“Are we really slowdancing with some classical music as our background?” Junmyeon asks, almost whispering.

“What’s wrong? It’s romantic.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Romantic, my ass.”

🎄

"Baby, wake up. It's almost Christmas."

Junmyeon gently pats Sejun. He waits ‘till Sejun finally stirs from his slumber.

“Hey, let’s go down. Someone’s waiting for you.”

“Who?” Sejun asks, rubbing his eyes.

Junmyeon smiles at him. “It’s for you to know. Come on.”

They walk side-by-side as they go down the stairs. When they’re in the living room already, a man greets Sejun.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Sejun.”

“Daddy?”

Sehun sighs. “I’m Santa,” he tries hard to change his voice but his son looks unamused.

“No, you aren’t.”

“You don’t believe me?” Sehun asks and Sejun nods. Junmyeon just laughs at his failed cosplay plan.

“Alright smart kid, it’s me,” he sighs in defeat. “Merry Christmas again, baby.”

“But where is the real Santa?” Sejun asks, and Sehun turns to Junmyeon, asking for help.

“Santa went here earlier. But you know, he’s busy so he just let your Daddy borrow some of his clothes.”

“What did Santa gave you, Sejun? Come on, open your gift," Sehun says as he tries to shift the topic.

And they did. The gift is Sehun’s promised lego set to Sejun. He’s happy that his son is happy, and he’s happy because he got to experience this. He experienced how to be with your own family on Christmas Day. The family he failed to be with since day 1, but he promises to all the entities around, to himself and the loves of his life, that he’ll be doing everything just to stay with them until the end.

🎄

Sejun jumps onto the bed as Junmyeon prepares the bed. He just chuckles at his son as he continuously bounced on the bed, making Junmyeon slightly irritated, he could tell that based on the latter's facial expression.

"Sejun baby, please stop doing that."

Their son suddenly stops, then pouts at Junmyeon. He knows Junmyeon panicked as he quickly sits beside Sejun and embraces their kid.

"Sorry baby," Junmyeon says. "I'm not mad at you."

"You are not mad?" Sejun asks and Junmyeon nods.

He walks near them and bends to level Sejun. "Good night baby," he says before he plants a kiss on his son's forehead. He then turns to Junmyeon who just stares at him back. "I'll go now, Junmyeon."

"Daddy," Sejun calls, "can you just sleep with us here?"

"Baby, I'll be just in the next room, don't worry."

"Daddy please," Sejun begs, and he turns to Junmyeon, asking for help.

Junmyeon sighs before he speaks. "Okay, you can sleep here," he says. "But don't take off your clothes until Sejun and I fall asleep, okay? Or it is much better if you don’t do your little habit today."

He chuckles at Junmyeon's words. "You still remember."

Junmyeon just rolls his eyes before he breaks the eye contact.

"Yehey," Sejun exclaims as he hugs Junmyeon. He then turns to him and made him sit beside him. Sejun talks about random things to him as they wait for Junmyeon to settle on to the bed.

When Junmyeon was finally done with whatever he did to his face, the man walks toward his side of the bed and lays down.

Sejun immediately sits on the bed and smiles. "Dada, Daddy," he starts. "Merry Christmas!" Sejun says before he goes over to Junmyeon and kisses his cheeks. He watches how Junmyeon giggles as Sejun begins to pamper him with kisses. His son then goes over him, pampering him with kisses too. Junmyeon cackles at the sight and he can't help but smile hard over the moment.

As Sejun grew tired of giving and receiving kisses and tickles from both of them, he finally settles between them. Junmyeon turns off the main lights and turns on the lampshade on the bedside table before he wraps his arms over Sejun as he whispers his goodnight.

He scoots near Sejun and places his hand over Junmyeon's on Sejun's tummy. Junmyeon flinches over his touch, causing him to chuckle. They stay like that for several minutes, and when he felt that Junmyeon and Sejun are already asleep, he places a kiss on Sejun's forehead, whispering to him goodnight and a Merry Christmas. After that, he turns to Junmyeon, placing a kiss on his forehead as he mutters a faint _I love you_ in his ears. He faces both of them, wraps his arms over Sejun, and rests his hands on Junmyeon's waist.

A merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> heeey, Merry Christmas if you celebrate! and if not, I wish you happy holidays. Lovelots♡ leave me something here if you want to^^


End file.
